


The Slythindor Conflict

by pilgrimme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrimme/pseuds/pilgrimme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the Slytherin and Gryffindor eighth years start mercilessly pranking each other. What happens when certain Ravenclaws try to take this to their advantage in order to finally win the House Cup? Will Gryffindor and Slytherin finally make a truce, conspiring as one, against the Ravenclaws and will a certain Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince manage to put aside old grudges for the sake of winning the House Cup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A birds Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you like this story. It’s my first Fanfiction and I got the idea for this during class. Keep in mind that the first chapter is just a prologue and I intend the rest chapters to be longer. Also, the other chapters will be from D or H PoV. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything; all credit goes to our queen J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

 

It was a strangely peaceful, late October evening in Hogwarts.

The Forbidden Forest stood motionless, no sign of the creatures lying within, waiting for unsuspecting students to approach.

The Giant Squid was leisurely swimming around in the lake outside the windows of the Slytherin Common Room, where the first year students looked at its’ tentacles, their eyes wide as saucers. After all, it wasn’t everyday that you saw a Giant Squid swimming just two meters away from you. 

The last students in the Great Hall were finally retiring to their respective Houses with full stomachs from dinner, while chatting away happily. Some of the favorite topics were the new broomstick “Daydream 2000”, McGonagalls' two foot essay that was due on Monday and of course, Firenze’s six packs.

All in all, everything was very peaceful in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was more than anyone could hope for. So both students and professors were making the most of it, for it was a rare occurrence.

Everyone was trying relaxation techniques, such as warm baths and meditation. So now a queue was forming outside of the Prefects' Bathroom.

Meanwhile in the headmasters' office, a party of five (counting the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape) was taking place, celebrating the first night in two months without an unwanted incident.

If you are wondering why a peaceful night is now considered a luxury in Hogwarts, well, it all started a couple of months ago.

After the war had ended, in courtesy of war hero Harry Potter, the Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall required the students to repeat their previous year of education, thus resulting on having twice as many first and seventh years.

Now, one might think that after being through a war, the seventh year students would cease their fighting and get over their childish grudges against each other. 

Well, whoever thought this preposterous idea was utterly and devastatingly wrong, for not only such grudges continued to exist, especially between Slytherins and Gryffindors, but they had also been maximized in size, since it being their last year they had decided that they absolutely had to win the House Cup.

This notion had resulted in two months of sassiness, heavy pranking and memorable fights.

Which, had then resulted on a crippled Draco Malfoy, waiting impatiently for his broken leg to heal. A Harry Potter with a broken arm glaring daggers at the said Draco Malfoy. A bunch of irritated Gryffindors and Slytherins. And a stern-looking Hermione Granger meticulously planning Gryffindors next move under the dim candle light.

This was the reason why tonight everything looked so peaceful. Although, that feeling of calmness was bound to be ripped away sooner or later. It was something of a rule here at Hogwarts. 

So, up in the highest tower, in the Ravenclaw Common Room, hidden by the clouds, a conspiracy was forming.

***---***---***---***---***

The Ravenclaw seventh years were gathered around the statue of Rowena, in front of them stood their Houses prefects. Padma Patil, a dark skinned eighteen year old and Anthony Goldstein, a short blonde, muscular boy of seventeen.

The students were looking expectedly at the prefects, confused as to why the prefects had gathered them so late, when Padma started talking.

“Good evening everyone!” she said pausing for a few greetings coming from some of her classmates, “I’m sure all of you want to do other things with your spare time than hear us talk, so I’ll make this quick.”

“You may be wondering why we gathered you here tonight. Well, as you know it’s our last year here in Hogwarts. All these years, we haven’t gotten anywhere close to winning a House Cup now, have we?” The students grunted some "no"s, and then Anthony took over.

“What we wanted to talk to you about is that, this year, we actually have a chance at winning.” Now, the Ravenclaws attention was captured, “You surely have noticed the vendetta going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Well, those stunts they’re recently pulling, had them losing a handful of points. Yet still not enough to put us in the first place of winning the Cup.”

“So what do you suggest we do?” cut in Terry Boot.

 

“Actually,” answered Padma, “we had thought of a plan that we waited to discuss with you and that’s why we called you here too.”

Anthony nodded vigorously from behind her.

“We thought,” continued Padma, “that with some provoking, nothing would stop Gryffindor and Slytherin from fighting all day long, thus resulting on losing more than enough points and putting Ravenclaw on top” Padma finished grinning.  
“What do you think?” she asked them.

“I think it’s brilliant. It’s the only way we’re gonna win the cup,” exclaimed Marietta Edgecombe.

“I agree with Marietta!” said Cho Chang from her seat next to her.

“So we will just have to provoke their fights from the background without being noticed? That’s even easier than DADA!” commented Terry. Everyone silently agreed.

“It’s settled then” said Anthony, “We will start on Monday. Each week we will have a different pair of us to conspire and create a big fight.”

“Why each week, why not just everyday?” asked Cho.

“We must not forget to be subtle Chang.” Warned Anthony, “or we will be the ones losing points!”

“Right, so who’s gonna pair up with whom?” said Cho, “Dibs on Marietta!” she exclaimed.

“You can pair up with whoever you want, I’ll put up a paper on the bulletin’ board and you can write down your pairs” said Anthony.

“Oh, and let's not forget this,” said Padma pulling out a blank rolled up parchment, “whoever you will have to sign this, ensuring us that the topic of our conversation is highly confidential”

The parchment was passed around; along with a quill and now the Ravenclaw seventh years were signing their names on it. When the parchment reached Marietta, she flinched but proceeded on signing her name.

When the parchment was at last on Padmas' hands, she rolled it up again and thanked he Ravenclaws for going along with the plan.

After dismissing the students, she bid Anthony good night, which he returned with a giddy smile, she as well joined her classmates in the dormitory and lay down on her bed, staring at the blue canopy above her. And then it hit her, they were going to really win the cup this year!

That night, Padma fell asleep with a little smile on her face.

And the peacefulness of Hogwarts was now gone for good!


	2. The Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a flash-back of what has happened those two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. 
> 
> Disclaimer: You own nothin’, Jon Snow

Hermione woke with a start that morning. She was sprawled on her bed and her books were surrounding her, she was still holding a book in her right hand. The title read “100 minus 1 curses for your enemies” by Felicia Scoopins.

She must have fallen asleep while studying, she thought, while rubbing her sore neck, as she had passed out on a very uncomfortable angle last night.

It wasn’t the first time she had stayed up studying, but it was certainly the first time she had been doing something other than her homework. She had been searching for ways to torture those slimy Slytherins.

Since the beginning of the year, the infamous hostility between Slytherin and Gryffindor had been raised on an alarming scale. Dangerous even.

The war, instead of bridging that gap, had ended in making it even bigger. Now all Gryffindors saw Slytherins as Deatheater scum and the Slytherins saw all Gryffindors as the cause for their parents’ imprisonment.

So now everyone thought of the House Cup as a means of taking vengeance for their friends and family.

All throughout the course of September and October the two houses had been pranking each other like madmen.

It all had started in the Hogwarts express.

Harry, Ron and herself were really excited to see Hogwarts once again. This time it wouldn’t be destroyed. Every stone and statue would be back at its place, with the addition of some new portraits, which would depict war heroes who died in Hogwarts during the final battle. There would be a portrait of Remus, Nymphadora, Fred and many many others. But that was not the only way Hogwarts would remember the final battle. After all, so many great things had happened in the duration of the last few months that it would seem like dishonoring the sacrifice of the fallen, to reconstruct Hogwarts as if nothing happened.

As McGonagall had informed them a month prior, she and the rest of the remaining Professors had put up a marble statue in front of the school to remind everyone the privileges of peace. The Headmistress had refused to tell them any more information on that statue, claiming that they had to see it for themselves. 

Hermione was looking forward to that. It would be nice to know that the future students of Hogwarts would one day look up to that statue and remember what exactly had happened years ago on that very castle. They would know that on the very summer that statue was built, good had conquered evil. Kindness and equality had replaced prejudice and power-hungriness. She knew that the world wasn’t black and white like that, but hopefully this message would one day give hope to those who would need it, the kind of hope that she had needed in the past few years. A reassuring that the light will always find a way to prevail the darkness. 

She smiled at that thought, as she followed Harry and Ron through the train, trying to find an empty compartment for the three of them. The war had brought them closer than ever before. Hermione has now considering them, not only as her best friends, but as her own brothers. They knew her better than anyone else.   
Harry and Ron were the only people who could make her genuinely happy, even at the darkest times.

A glaring example of that had been the previous summer. After the battle they all had fallen into a deep depression, they had almost stopped eating and sleeping. The thought of Fred, Remus, Tonks and even Sirius was keeping them awake at night.

Ron had it worst of all. The death of his own brother had traumatized him extremely, but eventually, with the help of one another the learned how to smile and be happy all over again- metaphorically speaking.

She was sure that if they hadn’t started shoving food down each others throats at the end of June, that she would be dead by malnutrition by now.   
Hermione was abruptly surfaced from her thoughts as she bumped into Harry.

“Ouch,” he said rubbing his head “Hermione, would you mind spending a little more time conscious than daydreaming?”

“Sorry,” she said giggling a little “I didn’t notice you had found a compartment…”

Hermione moved into the compartment Ron had just moved in. She sat on the seat across of him near the window. Harry sat next to Ron and she placed her backpack next to her. She had brought some books for the journey and a couple of galleons to get a chocolate frog or two.

The three waved at Molly who was standing outside, weeping slightly. She smiled back at them and waved them goodbye, as the whistle of the train sounded in the background.

“I can’t believe we’re going back, I missed Hogwarts so much!” said Hermione longingly as the train departed from the platform and started its lonely journey towards Hogsmead.

“Bet you have,” Said Ron with a teasing smile “But really, even I am looking forward to this year, since there won’t be any dark lords creeping over us and spoiling our fun. We’ll even get to play Quidditch again.” He said excited.

Hermione groaned knowing where this conversation was leading. Hearing her, Harry stopped himself from asking who he thought would be captain of the Gryffindor team this year and instead said,

“Who do you think will be returning for their eighth year?”

“I honestly don’t know.” she sighed.

The boys shared a panicked look.

“Oh Merlin, the world is coming to an end! Harry get the Daily Prophet immediately, we need to let the world know!” said Ron panicked.  
Harry started chuckling, which after seeing Hermione’s glare, he tried to disguise with a cough.

“It’s not like it’s impossible for me to actually not know something.” she huffed crossing her arms. “But if you want my opinion, I don’t think many Slytherins will return.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so either. They would have to face glares, hexes and all sorts of stuff. And not to mention that without Snape here, they will hardly get any points.” agreed Harry.

“I don’t know guys. Slytherins are used to sticking together, so they don’t mind the hatred. I don’t think they really care either. I bet they still think they’re so much betel than us, the common mortals.” bid Ron sarcastically.

“Now that I think of it, I did see that Greengrass girl on the platform.” said Harry.

“Who is Greengrass again?” she asked confused, she thought she had heard that name before.

“Um, blonde Slytherin girl, kind of short, characteristic scowl always present on her face. I swear, she’s worn that expression for so long she can’t change it now, even if she wanted to” answered Harry.

“Oh, I know her!” exclaimed Ron “Her name is Daphne. She was the girl Flitweek had once paired me up with. She was so enraging all the time. Such a snobbish attitude, and she couldn’t even get one of the spells right!”

Something then clicked on her mind. She was the girl always backing up Pansy when she was insulting her, but Greengrass had stayed in the shadows sniggering mercilessly at her predicament. She always hated that about her. At least Pansy had the guts to insult her at her face, therefore taking the risk of being in the receiving end of one of Hermione’s jinxes, but Daphne was just hiding behind her, away from all trouble.

“I’ve seen her too,” she said with a frown “and I really wish I hadn’t, the girl’s a nightmare.” She shivered.

“Wow, look at us, not even an hour in the train and we are already bashing Slytherins. It’s just like the old times.” said Ron smiling.

“Yeah, it seems quite strange that everything feels so normal” said Harry looking out of the window “Am I making any sense?”

“I understand what you mean Harry, it seems like nothing happened though everything did.” She said and Ron nodded.

“I don’t know if that makes me happy or sad.” She finally said.

Ron then took her hand reassuringly, “We are done feeling sad about it Mione. Right now and for the next nine months we are going to enjoy our last year in Hogwarts.” 

She smiled at her friend and then laughed.

“You know, you have a little dirt on your nose Ron.” She exclaimed laughing.

“Déjà vu” he said as he rubbed his nose with his sleeve. “Did I get it Harry?”

“Yup, I don’t see anything.” said Harry but their conversation was cut short as someone had then abruptly opened the door.

She turned around to look at the person and was stunned to see Draco Malfoy standing there, staring at them shocked.

She had been so sure that Draco Malfoy, of all people would not have returned for another year at Hogwarts. He had barely escaped Azkaban for merlin’s sake, and had also attempted to kill Dumbledore. He must know that he won’t be exactly welcomed here. 

The shock soon was replaced with a disdainful expression on everyone’s faces.

“What do you want Malfoy,” said Harry taking a defensive stance.

“What I want is our compartment back” said he, and sure enough Zabini and Goyle showed up behind him.

“What do you mean your compartment?” asked Ron annoyed.

“What I mean, you incompetent weasel, is that we got this compartment for ourselves and now you seem to claim it as yours.” answered Malfoy menacingly.

“In what alternative universe do you live in Malfoy, we got this compartment about half an hour ago, before the train left the platform.” she said angrily at Malfoy. Who does he think he is, really?

“Oh yeah? You claim you got here first? Then pray tell, why is my bag here, if not to claim the compartment as, mine?” said Malfoy pointing at a black briefcase sitting in the shelf above them.

She was dumbfounded, how hadn’t they seen that. The briefcase was right there, innocently sitting there, unaware of the conflict it was causing.  
The Trio had been staring at the briefcase for a while, when Malfoy snapped.

“So? Are you planning on getting out, or should I do it for you?”

“Oh, shut up Malfoy. We’re not going anywhere.” She said stubbornly.

“What?” said Malfoy.

“Aren’t you familiar with the saying ‘Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers’?” she said crossing her arms, she’d be damned if she let Malfoy win an argument, even if it was about something as trivial as a compartment in the Hogwarts express.

“Are you serious now Granger? What are you, five?”

“I’m not five Malfoy, but I am practical. All other compartments are full, so we have nowhere to go.” She said glaring at him.

“Look at my face Granger,” Said Malfoy pointing at his stony face “Is there anything in my expression that suggests that I actually care?”

“You should care Malfoy, because right now, we are sitting here and anyway, where were you the past half hour?” cut in Harry.

“In what way is that your business Potter?” glared Malfoy.

“It becomes my business when you want to sit in our compartment when you can just go back were you came from and stay there for the rest of the trip”

This argument had gone on in circles for an hour, until at last they managed to kick Malfoy out, after Ginny showed up and performed her favorite Bat-Bogey Hex on an unsuspecting Goyle. 

So from the moment they stepped on Hogwarts grounds, every Slytherin knew about the fight and was glaring daggers at the Trio.

And to everyone’s surprise, the Slytherins were all back. Every last one of them, much to the disdain of the rest of the students.

And so the vendetta between the two houses begun.

A week after that Hermione woke up with a bunch of big red boils on her face spelling “UGLY”.

Two weeks after that Pansy Parkinson woke up with her hair all shaved.

And this went on until last night –Friday the 12th of October.

The dreaded Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. In the week leading up to this, the tension between the two houses had reached its peak. Fights would break out because of a glare and insults would be thrown at every possible chance, hence whenever the “enemy” was within hearing distance.

Yesterday, the whole Hogwarts had been gathered around the Quidditch Pitch trying to take a peak at the most intense game ever taken place there.

Normally, Hermione wouldn’t be looking forward to a Quidditch match. She was never really fond of Quidditch or sports in general for the matter, but this time it was different. 

For the past week she had spent most of her time in the library, learning healing spells and hexes. Anything that could help Gryffindor win without any permanent scarring, because she was sure, that this match would surely make it to the top ten matches with most fouls. 

And boy was she right. That very night in the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin 457 of the 700 existing fouls occurred before her.  
Most times she was able to subtly cure any injuries of the Gryffindor team, so that they could keep going without having to go to the infirmary. So the score was 110-50, in favor of the Gryffindors.

But this was before Slytherin demanded a break. After the Slytherins had a quick discussion they returned to the game. For a little while, everything seemed normal, until the Bludgers started straying from their targets.

She was one of the first people who noticed the change. The Bludgers, instead of hitting Slytherins, only targeted on Gryffindors. She had tried to contact Harry but with no avail.

It was too late, the Bludger was now heading for Harry and it was right behind him. She closed her eyes, unable to watch. When she opened them again, her best friend was spiraling to the ground.

“Arresto momentum” she cried and watched as Harrys fall turned to slow motion and he was finally safe on the ground. Hermione then run to the pitch, as Madam Pomfrey reached Harry.

Apparently he had been hit in the shoulder blades and his heart had a little shock, so he needed to stay at the infirmary and he wouldn’t be allowed to play.  
As Hermione thought that all their efforts would go to waste, she heard someone sniggering. Turning around, she saw Malfoy chuckling and high-fiving with another Slytherin from his team.

That had been enough to turn her vision red. At that moment all she could think about was ways to hurt Malfoy and striding toward him she shouted “Stupefy”, causing Malfoy to shoot backwards and eventually breaking his leg.

That had landed her in a month’s detention with Slughorn, but for once she didn’t care. It still brought a smile on her face when she thought about it. She had finally gotten back on the ferret boy. It was like third year all over again!

That night both boys had stayed in the infirmary and she couldn’t wait to go see if Harry was okay.

Getting up from her bed, she wore her robes and her Gryffindor tie. She got all her books on her bed and placed them into a neat pile next to her bed, before descending the stairs to the Common Room hurriedly. 

Ron was already waiting for her downstairs.

It was time to see Harry, she thought,

and unfortunately the injured ferret too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter came out longer than I intended it to be. I hope you liked it. This time I will update a lot sooner. Please tell me what you thought in a review...


	3. Of Quidditch and Mudbloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where legs are healed and beliefs are doubted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the long wait, but time really flies by and I really didn’t have any inspiration on this chapter. It took me two weeks for me to write a sentence that I actually liked. Anyways, it is Easter Break now, so I will have more free time to write, so positively, I will upload the next chapter within the week 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself. The question is, do we really own ourselves?

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were now walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, towards the Great Hall. Ron was carrying a bag of sweets for Harry to eat at the infirmary.

They had both gotten up early, in order to visit their friend as soon as possible. If it was up to them, they would have slept there, by Harrys’ side, but the constant whining Draco Malfoy and the piercing look that Madam Pomfrey had given them had stopped them.

Hermione shivered at the chilliness of the early October morning, putting her frozen hands in her pockets in hopes of warming them up a little. Ron yawned by her side, his blue eyes watering.

“Hermione, promise me something,” said Ron sleepily “never, and I mean never wake me up again at 7:00 o’clock in the morning when we are on a weekend. I mean, that’s what weekend mean right? More sleep and snuggling with our soft pillows and inviting, warm sheets…” he trailed of with a dreamy look on his face.

“Ron, watch out!” warned Hermione, stopping Ron before he collided with a pillar. “Okay, no more early mornings, if it means you will avoid crushing into walls or falling out of open windows.”

Ron looked at the ground sheepishly.

“Thanks” he said then, as they turned a corner. “Are we going for breakfast first, or to the infirmary?”

“I thought we’d go eat first. Let Harry sleep some more…” 

Ron stopped in his tracks looking at her incredulous.

“Unbelievable!” he exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation. “So Harry can sleep all he wants, but we have to get up at the crack of dawn?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic Ron. Seven o’clock is hardly “the crack of dawn” and besides, Harry probably wasn’t able to sleep one hour without the pain waking him up. Merlin, he was covered in bruises when we left him!” said Hermione.

“Oh, fine, I get it. Do you think he will have to stay there another day?”

“That depends on Madam Pomfrey and weather she thinks Harry is fully healed or not…” said Hermione.

Just then the corridor led them to the infamous staircases of Hogwarts. They waited impatiently until one moved and connected their floor to the ground floor of Hogwarts, where the Great Hall was located and they rushed to it immediately, descending the stairs hurriedly before the stairwell decided to move again. They jumped over the trick stairs as usual and finally stood on the ground floor.

Following the corridors once again, they finally reached the great Hall where breakfast was now being served.

Since it was early, not many people occupied the tables. There were some Ravenclaws, a couple of Slytherins and two Hufflepuffs quietly filling their plates with food.

On the main table, professor McGonagall was having a conversation with the new DADA professor, Aurelia Wenlison and Filius Flitweek, the Charms professor. 

There was no one sitting at the Gryffindor table yet and the food lay there untouched and looking utterly delicious. Ron and Hermione walked over to their table and sat on a corner.

“I still can’t believe you kicked Malfoys’ sorry arse, Mione” said Ron while filling his plate with a mountain of pancakes. “Did you see his face afterwards? Merlin, it was bloody hilarious!”

“Oh, well” said Hermione while pouring some pumkinjuice in her empty cup “It shouldn’t really surprise you. It’s not the first time I do it” she smiled smugly “But yes, his face was indeed hilarious”

They continued chatting away happily all throughout breakfast. By the time they had finished, Ron had devoured three pancakes, one sandwich, a chocolate frog and a glass of milk, while Hermione settled for a croissant and a glass of sweet pumkinjuice.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, students had started crowding the hallways.

Ron was still holding the bag of sweets for Harry, now enhanced with an addition of a couple of chocolate frogs and some Bertie Botts Every Flavored beans.

Rays of sunshine spilled through the wide windows as they passed by. Normally, this would make their day.

Sunny days weren’t really common in Hogwarts and when they finally came, the three of them would spend all day outside.

But today, Harry would probably have to stay inside in bed. 

As they reached the infirmary, her sadness was quickly replaced with worry. Last night she had refused herself of thinking that Harry might actually not be okay. But now, as the door to the infirmary was drawing closer, all her worries came back full force.

As they walked through the double doors of the infirmary, Hermione looked around quickly, scanning the rows of beds for her friend.

Laying under white sheets, back towards the end of the room and close to the wide windows was Harry. Her eyes quickly zeroed on him and she together with Ron strode over to their friends bed.

“Morning guys!” Harry sat up on his bed to greet them, wincing a little as he did so. His right arm was covered in gauge, as well as a good portion of his torso.

“Oh Harry,” she cried looking at her hurt friend. She could only imagine how much pain he must be in. 

“How come Madame Pomfrey hasn’t fixed you up yet?” asked Ron as he sat by his side on the bed.

“Hermione, relax, it doesn’t hurt so much.” said Harry, motioning her over to the white bed with his good hand.

She realized that she had been staring at Harrys’ arm, her eyes wide as saucers. Quickly she shook the shock and sadness from her face and sat on the chair near her friends bed.

Harry smiled at her and looked over at Ron. “Actually Ron, about that, it seems my arm and shoulder blade have been broken or bruised in many places. Therefore, Madame Pomfrey couldn’t fix it immediately, as she would if it were a clean cut. Last night she gave me a potion that keeps the bone together and makes my cells mend it faster, but it will take a couple of days for it to be totally fixed. In the last few hours I have been taking the potion equivalent of a painkiller, but right now I think it’s started to wear off.” finished Harry looking at his bandaged arm.

“Merlin, now I am even more glad that you broke the ferrets leg Mione!”

A groan was then heard in the infirmary coming from a nearby bed. Hermione then turned around to see the occupant of the bed beside them.

When her eyes met platinum hair and pale skin, her expression changed to one of disdain. Sprawled on the white bed was none other than Draco Malfoy.

In her agony for her friend, she had forgotten about the infuriating blonde ferret. 

Fortunately, he seemed to be fast asleep. Watching him closer, Hermione saw that he had shifted into a very weird position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. Not that she cared about the ferret being comfortable.

His right foot was wrapped up in gauge, while his left foot hung carelessly from the way too small for him bed- when had Malfoy grown so tall?!

His head was turned to the side, his mouth hanging open. Observing closer, Hermione noticed a little trickle of saliva forming on his lips and going down his cheek to the white pillow.

She snickered to herself. That was definitely a new side to the spoiled Slytherin. She had never seen him so unguarded before.

Suddenly, the said Slytherin groaned again and shifted. Hermione looked away quickly.

“He’s been like that all night. I don’t know how he gets comfortable, but he has slept through at least eight hours, while I sat looking at the ceiling” Said Harry glaring at Malfoy.

“Shut up Potter,” Groaned Malfoy startling the Trio, “It’s not my fault you can’t sleep!”

“How long have you been awake Malfoy?” said Hermione, her eyes as slits. 

Malfoy then opened his eyes to glare at her. Most would cower under that look, but it just seemed hilarious with the trickle of saliva running down his cheek.

Hermione, Harry and Ron all started laughing loudly holding their bellies. As soon as Malfoy saw that, he started rubbing his face with an alarmed expression.

“Stop it! Shut up, all of you!”

And they did stop, because right at that moment Poppy Pomfrey entered the infirmary.

“When did you two get in,” she said looking at Ron and herself. “Merlin, I can’t go away for ten minutes without someone sneaking in here, can I?”

She threw her hands up and started walking towards the beds.

“Mr. Malfoy, you are ready to leave, once I remove the bandages from your leg. As for you Mr. Potter, I have brought the pain reducing potion.”

Malfoy then gave them a smug look as he was being released from his gauges. That made Hermione’s’ blood boil. How dare he!

She hoped her glare reflected the amount of rage she was feeling at that moment.

Whichever the case though, Malfoys smirk remained on his smug face.

“Later Pothead, Weasel,” he said nodding at them, and then he turned to Hermione. “Mudblood.” He mouthed, not daring speaking out loud in front of Madam Pomfrey.

Then he stormed off.

That stupid, infuriating, cowardly ferret. She wished she could break his foot one more time.

At that moment, she decided that her rage could no longer be contained and started strutting purposefully towards the door.

“Hermione, don’t…” started Ron.

“No, Ron, I need to do this. I’ll see you in the Common Room.” She said right before disappearing through the infirmary doors and into the labyrinth that was the corridors of Hogwarts.

Hermione followed behind Malfoy, trying to catch up to him. For once wishing she had longer legs, so she could keep up with his long strides.

Malfoy seemed to realize he was being followed, as he turned around abruptly, his right hand reaching for his wand.

Once his silver eyes caught sight of her though, his expression turned to one of anger.

“So you are also stalking me now.” He said sneering at her direction “Pathetic Mud-”

“Shut up ferret!” she cut him off. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides.

“That word created a war and you still insist on using it. People died to make people like you stop using this word, don’t make their sacrifices look so futile!” 

His face then turned stony.

Her eyes had started welling up, but she would never allow herself to cry in front of him. It would be like showing him weakness. Not in this life, she thought angrily.

“What do you want Granger, because I hardly think you came all this way to lecture me about the use of my vocabulary.”

Hermione thought about this for a little bit. She didn’t know why exactly she had come after him. All she knew was that she had been extremely mad and she needed to take her rage out to someone. Suddenly an intriguing thought entered her mind and she turned to him with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“You are right for once!” she said “What I came here to do is this,” She said and strode towards him.

Taking hold of his ear, she twisted it with a quick move of her hand, eliciting a loud yell from Malfoy, as he fell on his knees, holding his ear.

Hermione smirked. She had learned this from her muggle biology books. According to them, men’s ears were extremely sensitive to the touch, something that was used by muggle doctors worldwide, and now by frustrated witches, taking revenge on infuriating ferrets.

“That was for the extra days that Harry has to stay at the infirmary” she said as she walked passed him and towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

 

That evening, Hermione told the Gryffindors what had happened in the corridor, as they listened eagerly to her story.

So, as expected, the night ended in laughs in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco Malfoy lay in his bed thinking.

Today his Housemates welcomed him back, after spending a night in the infirmary.

He didn’t dare mention his encounter with the mud-muggleborn to anyone.

No matter how much he did not want to admit it, Grangers lecture had really affected him. He couldn’t even think of the word any more.

Damn her and her muggle cooties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooh, Hermione has got him thinking now… As always, review please. It gives me so much happiness when you do so. Also, a massive thank you to all those who reviewed, followed or favorited(?) my story. You are all the support I need to continue!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hello to anyone who is reading this after two years of silence.

I just wanted to apologize to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter and never got one and also thank each and every one of you who actually enjoyed this, left kudos or commented.

This is a story I will NOT BE CONTINUING. The reason being, I felt like it was going places were I didn't originally intend it to go and in the end I wasn't happy with it.

Also I probably will not be posting any works on dramione in the future.

To end this, I'd like to add that even though I haven't replied to your comment, they made me extremely happy, so thank you!

Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please Review, tell me if you liked, hated it. Also, tell me what I can improve cause I am really new to this…


End file.
